Histoires nocturnes
by Lili76
Summary: Un recueil d'OS ayant pour point commun d'avoir été écrits la nuit... Entre une prédiction de Trewlaney, une dispute apocalyptique, des situations étranges et la bataille finale. Drarry léger pour la plupart des OS.
1. La vision unique de l'avenir

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Vision" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Harry se tenait debout dos à ses camarades, légèrement crispé.  
Heureusement, il n'était pas le premier à passer, et il ne restait plus énormément de monde dans la salle. Quelques Gryffondor, quelques Serpentard.  
Malheureusement, Drago Malefoy faisait partie des restants et Harry pouvait entendre son ricanement sarcastique.

Ils étaient en cours de Divination, et Trewlaney avait décidé de leur "offrir" un aperçu de ses dons. Elle les appelait les uns après les autres et leur offrait "une vision unique de l'avenir".

Jusqu'à présent, Lavande avait appris qu'elle était destinée à une grande carrière de voyante, ce qui l'avait ravie au plus au point.  
Parvati était partie en larmes après que Trewlaney lui avait dit d'un ton grave qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant, car son futur compagnon serait stérile.

Crabbe avait appris qu'il était destiné à suivre la carrière paternelle, et Harry avait regardé avec stupeur Drago se mettre à rire aux larmes. Le blond avait réussi à expliquer à ses camarades entre deux gloussements que le père de Crabbe ne travaillait pas, puisqu'il avait réussi à provoquer la faillite de l'entreprise familiale...

Harry, nerveux, se dandina et jeta un bref regard derrière lui. Il croisa le regard compatissant de Ron, et le Survivant pensa immédiatement qu'Hermione avait eu raison de claquer la porte de ce fichu cours.

Finalement, Trewlaney se pencha vers lui, et Harry réprima un mouvement de recul face à ses yeux de chouette démesurément agrandis par les verres de ses lunettes.

La femme se redressa et commença à parler d'une voix désincarnée, qui fit frissonner Harry.  
Il avait déjà entendu ce ton, quand elle lui avait révélé une prophétie pendant sa troisième année. Une vraie prophétie.

\- Jeune homme au passé et à l'avenir si lourd... Ton destin est proche, ton âme sœur est parmi nous. Il te faudra garder l'esprit ouvert et oublier ta rancune pour le conquérir.

Le silence retomba. Harry était figé, rouge de gêne.  
Il n'osait pas se retourner, mais au lieu des gloussements qui avaient accueillis les autres "visions" de Trewlaney, personne ne pipait mot.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses camarades.  
Ron était bouche bée et le fixait choqué. Les autres avaient l'air perturbés ou surpris par le ton inhabituel de Trewlaney.  
Seul Malefoy le regardait d'un air pensif.

Finalement, Harry n'y tint plus et attrapa son sac avant de prendre la fuite.

Ron fut le suivant à descendre. Avant que Harry n'ait pu placer un mot, son ami l'agressa, agacé.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je croyais que tu aimais ma sœur ?

Harry grimaça, gêné. Il appréciait Ginny. Beaucoup. Mais comme une petite sœur. Une amie. Une confidente.  
Il la trouvait belle, parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa défunte mère.

\- Je l'aime bien oui.

Ron le regarda en colère.  
\- Ginny elle t'aime, elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, et Ron le bouscula avant de s'éloigner à grands pas rageurs. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir à son tour, Pansy descendit et le bouscula avec un air mauvais.  
Harry grogna agacé, lui jeta un regard noir. Mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

Malefoy fut le suivant à descendre. Au lieu d'être agressif comme à son habitude, il semblait pensif et perdu.  
Harry allait s'éloigner quand une main sur son épaule le rattrapa.  
\- Potter ?

Il aurait reconnu la voix n'importe où mais le ton était doux. Loin de la façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à lui habituellement.

Il se retourna, et fronça les sourcils. Malefoy avait l'air perturbé. Vraiment perturbé.  
Harry l'observa un instant, attendant la suite.  
Mais Drago ne semblait pas décidé à continuer.  
\- Malefoy ? Un souci ?

Le blond rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.  
-Trewlaney...

Harry gonfla les joues.  
\- J'ai arrêté de l'écouter.

Drago inspira brusquement, puis sans croiser ses yeux de son vis-à-vis, lâcha ce qui le perturbait.  
\- Elle m'a fait le même coup.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- T'annoncer que ton âme-sœur était dans la salle ?

Drago se crispa.  
\- Pas tout à fait.

Harry ne comprenait pas la gêne du blond, ni ses hésitations. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme comme ça, perdu et vulnérable, et il se sentait... inquiet.  
Drago ne parlait toujours pas, détournant la tête, mais ne s'éloignant pas de Harry.

Face à la rougeur des joues du jeune homme, Harry commença à comprendre. Ou plus exactement, il eut peur de comprendre.  
\- Elle n'a pas... Elle n'a pas fait ça ?

Drago eut un rire désabusé.  
\- J'en ai bien peur. Selon la vision de cette vieille chouette... Je suis ton âme sœur.


	2. Torture

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "HURLER" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Il aurait pu hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. S'il en avait encore eu la force.

Ses cris avaient résonné longuement dans les cachots humides et glaciaux. Il avait essayé d'oublier où il était, pourquoi il était là. Et finalement, la douleur avait tout englouti. Il avait oublié effectivement, jusqu'à son propre nom.  
La douleur noyait tout.

Alors que les sorts cessaient, il entendit un son étrange avant de se rendre compte que c'était le bruit de ses propres sanglots.

Puis, la porte du cachot claqua et quelques secondes plus tard, une main douce mais tremblante passait dans ses mèches collées par la sueur.

\- Respire. Doucement. Ça va aller.

La voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Douce, rauque également d'avoir trop hurlé. Rassurante.

Il eut un soupir tremblant, et gémit de douleur quand la personne à ses côtés l'aida à se redresser et lui proposa un peu d'eau. Il but avidement, soupirant de soulagement quand l'eau fraîche apaisa sa gorge irritée.

Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux collés par les larmes, et se rendit compte que son corps recommençait à lui obéir. Tout était flou autour de lui jusqu'à ce que l'image ne se stabilise.  
Finalement, il put voir qui s'occupait de lui, et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris.  
\- Potter.

Le Survivant lui sourit, malgré l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, malgré les hurlements que Bellatrix leur avait arraché à coup de Doloris à tous les deux.  
\- Ne bouges pas Malefoy. Ça va passer.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils savaient tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir.

Après que Drago eut refusé d'identifier Harry après sa capture, Bellatrix les avait fait jeter tous les deux dans les cachots. Et une très longue soirée avait débuté pour les deux jeunes hommes.  
Bellatrix, riant hystériquement, avait commencé à les torturer l'un après l'autre, espérant un aveu. A un moment elle avait cessé de leur poser des questions pour enchaîner les Doloris.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cédé. Ils avaient juste hurlé, jusqu'à se trouver à bout de forces, protégeant de leurs vies le secret de l'identité de Harry.

Harry attira Drago contre lui pour qu'il soit installé le plus confortablement et le plus chaudement possible. Drago grimaça puis émit un soupir de soulagement, alors qu'il sentait que la chaleur de Harry faisait un bien fou sur ses douleurs.  
Puis Harry chuchota doucement :  
\- Pourquoi Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Drago eut un rire rauque, entrecoupé de gémissements de douleur.  
\- T'es sérieux Potter ? C'est la mort qui t'attend.  
Harry souffla, et dit doucement.  
\- Toi aussi tu risques ta vie.

Drago toussa en grimaçant.  
\- Je n'ai pas le monde à sauver.

Harry se colla un peu plus contre lui.  
\- On va sortir de là. Ensemble.  
\- Personne...

Harry gloussa. Un son étrange dans cet endroit si sombre.  
\- Hermione. Ron. Ils étaient avec moi. Ils les ont vu m'emmener, et je suis prêt à parier qu'ils nous ont suivi pour savoir où j'allais être emmené. C'est Hermione qui m'a lancé le sort pour... mon visage.  
\- Le Manoir est imprenable, Potter.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils réussiront. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, collés l'un à l'autre, essayant de puiser du réconfort dans leur présence mutuelle.  
Ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Juste deux victimes de cette guerre ignoble qui avait bien trop duré.

Ils se redécouvraient, différemment.

Ils avaient perdu le compte du temps. Ils étaient toujours dans le cachot, toujours dans le noir. Il faisait toujours terriblement froid et ils n'avaient vu personne depuis la dernière séance de torture. Ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs hurlements ne résonnent de nouveau entre les murs sombres et humides.

Ils ne parlaient pas, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire de plus. La nuit qu'ils vivaient serait probablement la dernière de leur courte existence, si Bellatrix décidait de revenir et de se déchaîner sur eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils trouvaient étrangement beaucoup de réconfort à être l'un avec l'autre.

Ils somnolaient, reprenant des forces, quand des hurlements les firent sursauter.  
Ce n'était pas des cris de colère, plutôt des cris de rage.  
Il y eut des bruits sourds, indéfinissables. Des ordres hurlés. Des bruits d'explosion.

Harry se redressa, secouant doucement Drago à ses côtés.  
\- Malefoy ? Les secours sont là.


	3. La faute du Sauveur

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "FAUTE" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry courrait, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il se sentait mal, au bord de la nausée, et il avait fui le château sans regarder derrière lui. Il se précipitait vers la forêt interdite, voulant avant tout oublier les événements de la journée.

C'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si les choses avaient mal tourné.

Finalement, il se laissa tomber contre un arbre, laissant les larmes couler. Personne ne le trouverait ici. Il avait la carte du Maraudeur dans la poche, ainsi ses amis ne pourraient pas s'en servir.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, en repensant à la journée.

Le matin, tout avait semblé normal. Il s'était levé comme à son habitude et s'était rapidement préparé avant de descendre avec ses amis pour déjeuner.  
Il aurait dû sentir que les choses allaient dégénérer. Il avait croisé Drago Malefoy, et le blondinet maléfique n'avait pas réagi.

Le premier cours était potions. Forcément.

Au moins, Severus Rogue était resté égal à lui même. Désagréable, et totalement partial.  
Il avait injustement ôté des points aux Gryffondor pour les prétextes les plus fantaisistes et n'avait pas bronché quand son chouchou, Drago Malefoy avait fait exploser son chaudron.

Cependant, même si Harry n'était pas fan du Serpentard, il avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'avait observé, inquiet.

Malefoy était un abruti, et il était probablement un futur Mangemort. Mais, en attendant, jamais il n'avait loupé de potion. Il était doué dans cette discipline, probablement parce que son parrain lui donnait des cours particuliers. C'était en tous cas ce que Harry avait toujours pensé en apprenant le lien familial entre les deux.

Malefoy avait croisé son regard, mais n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas réagi. Il avait juste détourné la tête.

Harry était resté pensif. En changeant de cours, il n'avait pas pris part à la discussion passionnée entre Ron et Hermione. Il se demandait ce qui se passait, et décida plus ou moins de trouver quel était le problème de Malefoy.

Arrivé au repas de midi, Harry était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il nota les coups d'œil de moins en moins discrets d'Hermione, ainsi que ses froncements de sourcils, indiquant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à poser des questions.

Il s'était installé et avait aussitôt commencé à manger, les yeux sur Drago Malefoy, veillant à ne pas faire de pauses dans son repas pour ne pas laisser l'occasion à ses amis d'en placer une.  
Ron mangeait à ses côtés en monopolisant la conversation et Harry le bénit.

Il avait à peine terminé son assiette que Malefoy se levait et quittait la table après avoir à peine picoré.

Il posa ses couverts et prétexta un oubli de livre au dortoir pour s'éclipser.

Hermione essaya de le retenir mais il avait déjà filé, ventre à terre.

Harry se précipita dans la tour Gryffondor, et fila dans son dortoir. Il se jeta sur son lit et attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître le plan de Poudlard et chercha immédiatement Drago Malefoy.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
Il était dans les toilettes des filles. Ceux de Mimi Geignarde. Ceux du Troll, ceux de la chambre des secrets.

Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que lui et ses amis pour y aller, Mimi faisant fuir tout le monde.

Sans réfléchir, il plia la carte, la glissa dans sa poche et partit rapidement.

Il rejoignit immédiatement les toilettes du troisième étage, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passait avec Drago Malefoy.  
Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais même s'il n'aimait pas le Serpentard, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne Mangemort. Il ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter sur le champ de bataille, au risque de devoir le tuer. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire une chose pareille alors qu'il le connaissait depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'il entra discrètement, Malefoy était penché devant un évier, semblant porter le poids du monde sur les épaules.  
Harry avança en silence et s'approcha prudemment.

Près du jeune homme, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et Drago sursauta violemment, surpris. Il se retourna d'un bond, baguette en main.

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix.  
\- Malefoy... Un problème ?

Le blond montra les dents, agressif.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'aider, le Balafré ?

La réponse de Harry le statufia.  
\- Oui.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux, et les épaules de Malefoy se baissèrent. Il cessa de pointer sa baguette sur Harry.  
Malefoy secoua la tête.  
\- Personne ne peut m'aider. Pas même toi, le héros du monde Sorcier.  
\- Laisse moi essayer au moins.

Malefoy hésita un instant puis il leva la main qui tenait la baguette, dans l'intention de la lui donner.  
Au même moment, Ron passa la porte et hurla quelque chose.

Le rouquin leva sa baguette alors que Harry lui criait d'arrêter et le sort fusa.

Harry s'interposa, protégeant Malefoy, alors que celui-ci le regardait, bouche bée.

Ron pour sa part, hurlait et vociférait, sans que Harry n'entende ce qu'il disait. Sonné, il essaya de se relever alors que Ron pointait à nouveau sa baguette.  
Malefoy leva la sienne et d'une voix froide prononça "Experlliamus".

Ron vola à travers le couloir pour heurter le mur, assommé.

Blême, Harry se releva enfin et prit la fuite.

Il avait voulu protéger Drago et celui-ci lui avait confiance. Mais Ron était arrivé et avait attaqué. C'était de sa faute, s'il avait dit à ses amis de ne pas s'en mêler auparavant...  
Il avait réussi à empêcher Ron de blesser Malefoy, mais le rouquin, aveuglé par la haine avait cherché à attaquer de nouveau. Mais Malefoy avait riposté. C'était de sa faute, il aurait du réagir plus tôt, plus vite...

Et maintenant, frissonnant et pleurant à l'orée de la forêt interdite, face au lac, il se demandant comment les choses en était arrivées là. S'il avait fait plus attention...

Quelqu'un se glissa à ses côtés et se laissa tomber près de lui.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur un regard gris qu'il connaissait bien. Drago. Il était venu le rejoindre.

Harry ne dit rien, et essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes sur son visage.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Potter.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Malefoy, surpris qu'il ait deviné quel était son problème. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, et avait les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, l'air impassible comme il savait si bien le faire.

Drago reprit, toujours sans le regarder.  
\- Merci pour m'avoir proposé ton aide. Mais... il n'y a rien à faire.

Harry finit d'essuyer le reste de ses larmes. Puis d'une voix un peu rauque, il demanda :  
\- Dis toujours, tu pourrais être surpris.

Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.  
\- Je vais être marqué bientôt. Et je ne peux pas y échapper.

Harry lui agrippa le bras, yeux écarquillés.  
\- Tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Devenir un esclave et devoir tuer ? Non pas vraiment. J'ai plus d'ambition.  
\- Laisse moi t'aider. On trouvera.


	4. Apocalypse chez les lions

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "DISPUTER" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il n'osait pas parler.

De temps en temps, il regardait discrètement vers Ron ou vers Hermione, mais la vue de l'air boudeur de Ron et du visage furieux d'Hermione suffisait à le dissuader de prendre la parole.

Il adorait ses amis. Vraiment. Tous les deux.

Il les considérait comme sa famille. Son frère et sa sœur.  
Il ne pourrait pas en choisir un au détriment de l'autre. Il était proche des deux, de la même manière.

Mais tous les deux... Parfois, ils étaient comme de la dynamite, et de temps à autres, ils explosaient.  
Lorsqu'ils s'enflammaient, la plupart du temps pour des broutilles, les disputes qui en résultaient étaient dévastatrices.

Lorsque le ton montait, Harry battait prudemment en retraite, et attendait que l'orage ne passe.  
Il ne voulait certainement pas être pris dans une de leurs disputes, au risque que la situation ne s'envenime.

En restant neutre, il pouvait toujours jouer le médiateur une fois qu'ils bouderaient chacun dans leur coin.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas encore à la réconciliation.  
L'air d'Hermione indiquait très clairement qu'elle avait encore des choses à dire - ou plutôt à hurler. Quand à Ron, il avait clairement l'intention de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de se plaindre.

Harry soupira, s'attirant un regard noir d'Hermione, et il essaya de se faire tout petit dans son siège, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne reporte son attention sur Ron.

Neville entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers eux en souriant.  
Prévoyant la suite, Harry se recula légèrement, tout doucement. L'important était de ne pas se faire remarquer...

Avec un grand sourire, Neville se plaça entre Hermione et Ron, et Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement que son ami ne vit pas.  
\- Alors ? Tout va bien ?

Ron répondit par un ricanement.  
Le ricanement fut suffisant pour déclencher l'enfer dans la salle commune. Ou plus exactement les cris d'Hermione alors que leur dispute repartait de plus belle.

Neville blêmit et battit en retraite, au bord de la panique. Harry secoua la tête et se demanda s'il passerait inaperçu s'il décidait de se lever et de s'éloigner le plus possible.  
La voix de Ron qui le prenait à partie le fit grimacer.

Il leva le livre ouvert sur ses genoux - alors qu'il n'avait pas lu une seule ligne - en guise d'excuse.  
Une manière de dire "Pardon, je lisais, je n'ai pas suivi votre dispute".

Ron grogna, agacé. Et Harry sut qu'il aurait droit à un sermon sur la solidarité masculine.  
Cependant, c'était un moindre mal comparé à se retrouver mêlé à une dispute de ses deux amis.

La voix grave de Ron s'éleva, sans que Harry n'y prête plus attention.  
Le silence qui suivit fit lever la tête à Harry.

Ron était rouge et détournait le regard.  
Hermione s'était tue, et avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

Ainsi donc, pour cette dispute, ce serait "Victoire par KO pour le manque de subtilité".

Hermione se leva vivement et partit dignement vers son dortoir, hors d'atteinte.

Harry soupira, et tourna une page pour se donner une contenance, et éviter que Ron n'essaie de se justifier.  
Parce que bien sûr, cet idiot avait commencé à regretter ce qu'il avait dit, sitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche.  
Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Hermione allait le faire ramper devant elle avant de le lui pardonner... Et Ron, coupable, allait s'exécuter.

Harry lui avait dit mille fois de ne pas se disputer ainsi avec Hermione. Qu'il ne gagnerait jamais, parce qu'Hermione ne se battait que quand elle était certaine de gagner.

Mais Ron, qui était pourtant un excellent joueur d'échecs, perdait toute notion de stratégie face à leur amie.  
Harry avait compris que ces deux là se tournaient autour, mais la seule fois où il avait osé le suggérer, la dispute avait cessé et ses deux amis s'étaient ligués contre lui.

Aussi, il s'en lavait les mains. Il les laissait hurler jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fatiguent ou que l'un des deux ne déclare forfait. Il laissait passer un peu de temps, jusqu'à ce que la pression ne descende.  
Puis il entamait sa lourde mission de médiateur pour ramener l'harmonie dans leur petit groupe.

La réflexion de Ron, suite au départ de Hermione, lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Elle est vraiment susceptible.


	5. L'expérience inédite

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "EXPERIENCE" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Il souffla, agacé, en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté.  
Quand les deux crétins étaient venus le voir, sa première réaction avait été de refuser net.  
Mais ils avaient su se montrer très convaincants.

Ils avaient été si convaincants, qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait trouvé l'idée géniale et s'était proposé de lui-même pour les aider. Sans y être forcé.

Ces deux rouquins maléfiques auraient du être répartis à Serpentard plutôt que chez les lions...

Il n'ignorait pas les dégâts que les deux tornades rousses avaient provoqué durant leur scolarité. Rusard devait encore faire des cauchemars à leur sujet.

Et l'ensemble des professeurs devait prier Merlin pour qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas ou que leur descendance ne mette jamais les pieds à Poudlard...

Quand Fred et George (à moins que ce ne soit George et Fred ?) étaient venu le trouver, lui, Drago Malefoy, il avait eu un reniflement de mépris. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient des Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard. Ensuite, parce qu'ils étaient des Weasley.  
Mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas semblé se préoccuper de ces détails.

Ils l'avaient acculé dans un couloir désert, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, comme des déments.

Il connaissait leurs inventions, et les admirait secrètement. Il devait avouer que pour des Weasley, ils avaient du génie...

Au premier abord, il avait cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il savait que les jumeaux étaient des amis proches de Potter - comme toute la famille Belette - et il pensait qu'ils venaient venger le pauvre Sauveur...  
Depuis quelques temps, ils ne se faisaient plus vraiment de cadeaux, et il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne finissent à l'infirmerie et qu'ils aient des retenues.

Drago avait d'ailleurs surpris Granger incendier son pote le Sauveur à ce sujet, lui hurlant de ne plus répliquer à s'en briser les cordes vocales.  
Mais Potter avait sa tête des mauvais jours, l'œil noir et la moue boudeuse. Drago savait sans hésitation que ça signifiait qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, et que leurs petits jeux de plus en plus violents continueraient.

Drago lui-même ne pouvait pas expliquer comment ils en arrivaient là. Au départ, il y avait eu cette poignée de main refusée, et cette rivalité.  
Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus ennemis, mais les choses étaient restées contrôlables.

Depuis le début de l'année, ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Et leurs amis respectifs passaient leur temps à essayer de maîtriser la situation. Granger et Blaise en étaient même devenus amis, à se retrouver pour planifier leurs parcours dans les couloirs pour éviter qu'ils ne se croisent...

Mais Drago et Harry n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, et il y avait toujours un moment où ils se trouvaient face à face, baguette levée, prêts à en découdre...

Lorsque les jumeaux donc avaient exposé leur idée, Drago avait senti son intérêt croître. Jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic en lui ne le fasse accepter en souriant.  
Bien sûr qu'il allait leur rendre service pour tester leurs produits de farce et attrape. Il avait la victime toute désignée comme cobaye !

Il imagina la tête que ferait Potter quand il réaliserait que Drago lui avait joué un mauvais tour avec l'aide de ses amis Belette, et il sourit largement.

Tout à son fantasme, il manqua le regard complice des deux frères et il empocha avec avidité les fioles de potion, et le parchemin d'instructions.

A aucun moment il ne pensa que les jumeaux auraient pu directement le tester sur Potter au lieu de lui demander à lui de s'en occuper. Surtout à lui...

Le lendemain, Drago Malefoy se leva d'excellente humeur. Il avait décidé de passer à l'action dès que possible, et comptait bien faire tester à Potter le nouveau produit des frères Weasley.

Il ignora ses amis, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, perdu dans ses pensées. Il cherchait un moyen d'attirer le Survivant dans un piège et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Granger et de la Belette.

Il aurait du se méfier, en voyant que Potter partait seul de la Grande Salle. Au lieu de quoi, il le suivit, guilleret.

Arrivé devant une salle déserte, il le bouscula violemment, l'entraînant à l'intérieur et pointa sa baguette sur lui en souriant.

\- Bonjour Potter !  
\- Malefoy !

Alors que le Survivant allait saisir sa baguette, Drago ricana et agita la sienne, menaçant. Harry laissa sa main retomber, les yeux plissés.

Trop occupés à se surveiller mutuellement, ils n'entendirent pas qu'un sort avait été lancé sur la porte. Par contre, la lueur qui traversa la porte les fit réagir, et ils oublièrent momentanément leur dispute en cours pour se précipiter sur la porte.

Bien évidemment elle était bloquée.

Harry frappa contre la porte, grimaçant quand son épaule entra sèchement en contact avec le bois. Drago hurla.

Ils se figèrent quand la voix d'Hermione retentit.  
\- Ne vous fâchez pas, mais... la situation n'est plus tenable. Il fallait que l'on fasse quelque chose.

La voix de Blaise continua.  
\- C'est épuisant de devoir vous surveiller en permanence, tout le temps. Et vous avez fait perdre à nos maisons bien trop de points.

Hermione reprit, avec de la jubilation dans la voix.  
\- C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé de tenter... une expérience. De toutes façons vous ne pourrez pas vous blesser plus que quand vous vous tombez dessus dans les couloirs.

Harry se mit à hurler à son tour fou de rage. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Hermione l'ai trahi de cette façon.

Blaise reprit, et il devait avoir amplifié sa voix, puisqu'ils l'entendirent parfaitement.  
\- Nous reviendrons d'ici quelques heures.

Puis le silence.

Incrédules, les deux ennemis échangèrent un regard, et Harry souffla :  
\- Ils sont partis !

Drago secoua la tête, oubliant momentanément pourquoi ils étaient ensemble dans cette pièce. Mais heureusement, Potter le lui rappela.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Malefoy ? T'es dans le coup ?  
\- Moi ? Non ! Mais ça va pas ! T'étais tout seul, je voulais juste... en profiter !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant à son idée première. Il allait profiter de leur enfermement involontaire pour tenter cette fameuse expérience.  
Ainsi, il pourrait encore et encore se souvenir du moment où il avait joué un mauvais tour à Potter avec la complicité de ses propres amis...

Vif comme l'éclair, il coinça Harry contre la porte et lui vida le flacon de potion dans la gorge.  
Le Sauveur eut beau se débattre, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et il n'eut aucun autre choix que de subir l'assaut de Drago.

Il sortit les instructions en s'écartant pendant que Harry toussait.  
Première étape : il avait fait boire la première potion à son rival.  
Seconde étape : il sortit le second flacon et le but sans aucune hésitation.

Il lut la suite des instructions et couina, effaré.

Potter le regardait, l'air mauvais. Drago ferma un instant les yeux.  
\- On s'est fait avoir.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Les Belettes jumeaux m'ont proposé de tester une de leur expérience. Sur toi.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.  
\- Et tu as accepté, bien sûr. Mais tu te rends compte que tu t'es fait avoir...

Drago rougit légèrement. Harry le fixa un moment, avec un léger sourire.  
\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu m'as filé comme potion ?  
\- Ils ont inventé une potion qui... oblige à parler et qui a un effet veritaserum. Selon leurs instructions, c'est sensé nous obliger à discuter pour mettre les choses à plat et cesser nos disputes.

Harry grogna.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Trois heures d'efficacité. Et ils ont noté que plus on essaie de se retenir de parler, plus on sera obligé de dévoiler des choses... intimes.

Ils se regardèrent l'air effaré. Puis Drago prit sa baguette et expliqua à Harry ce qu'il comptait faire.  
\- Sort de silence. On peut parler sans pour autant se... ridiculiser.

Mais rapidement, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient ni l'un ni l'autre lancer de sorts.  
Sourcils froncés, Harry regarda vers la porte, qui luisait toujours d'une lueur discrète après le sort que Hermione et Blaise avaient lancé.

Ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient été piégés et qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper à l'expérience de leurs amis.  
Ils allaient vivre les trois heures les plus longues de leur vie...


	6. Compagnon de galère

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "GALERE" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Harry se demandait à quel moment exactement il s'était laissé entraîner dans une telle galère.

Il avait l'habitude des situations périlleuses depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique. Il avait connu des moments de doute, des instants où il avait pensé qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.  
Mais... Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de s'être jeté volontairement dans la gueule du loup.

Il avait souvent parlé de galère avec ses amis. Au sujet des devoirs, des cours. Même quelques fois des filles qui le suivaient partout. Mais il prenait conscience seulement maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu la galère.  
La vraie galère.

Cette situation où on prend conscience que tout est fichu, que rien ne pourra être pire.

Déjà, il était dans la forêt interdite.  
Si le lieu ne suffisait pas, il était en compagnie de Drago Malefoy.

Et pour compléter le tableau - idyllique - ils étaient totalement perdus au cœur de la forêt interdite. Une nuit de pleine lune tant qu'à faire... autant prendre directement le pire.

Harry savait que Drago était un trouillard, mais étrangement le Serpentard réussissait à se maîtriser. Il se contentait de le suivre, l'air calme même si ses yeux brillaient un peu trop et même si ses gestes étaient un peu trop saccadés.

Ils tournaient en rond, désespérément. De temps à autres, un bruit étrange les faisait sursauter, et ils se regardaient, sans oser demander ce que c'était.

Ils avaient écopé d'une retenue. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Ils avaient été pris sur le fait à se battre, encore une fois. Par McGonagall. L'écossaise avait pincé les lèvres et avait prononcé la sentence : retenue à la nuit tombée.

La suite avait été une répétition de leur première retenue, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés derrière Rusard, puis devant Hagrid.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et Hagrid leur avait remis une lampe avec pour mission de patrouiller dans la forêt. Les Centaures s'étaient plaints d'intrus sur leur territoire.

Au début, Drago avait protesté, râlé et pesté. Puis, il s'était rapidement calmé en constatant que Harry ne répondait pas.

Des branches avaient craqué, et Harry avait aperçu une silhouette qu'il avait déjà vu, longtemps auparavant.  
Un loup-garou.

Il avait attrapé le poignet de Malefoy et avait entraîné son ennemi à sa suite, lui murmurant de courir. Le blond avait obtempéré sans se plaindre. Il l'avait suivi et ils avaient couru longtemps, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, il n'y avait plus trace du loup-garou. Mais ils étaient perdu, au cœur de la forêt interdite. Bien plus profondément que Harry n'avait jamais été.

Et maintenant, ils essayaient de retrouver le chemin de Poudlard, marchant en silence et prudemment.  
Le sortilège "Pointe-au-Nord" ne fonctionnait pas, comme si la forêt elle-même perturbait leur magie.

Après un long moment à progresser difficilement dans le sous-bois épais, Harry stoppa pour une pause, essoufflé. Drago le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés sans un mot.

Harry n'y tint plus et brisa le silence.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi je t'ai fait courir jusqu'à nous perdre.

Drago leva un sourcil en direction de son compagnon d'infortune, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai déjà vu Greyback se transformer. Je sais à quoi ressemble un loup-garou.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Quelque part il était soulagé que Drago l'ait vu aussi...  
Drago reprit la parole.  
\- Et toi ? Comment tu savais... ?  
\- Remus... Le professeur Lupin. Il s'est transformé face à moi une fois. Accidentellement.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés puis secoua la tête.  
\- Pourquoi je demande après tout ? Tu finis toujours par te mettre en danger.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, conscient que le Serpentard n'avait pas tort.

Ils restèrent silencieux un peu plus longtemps puis Drago plaça sa baguette sur sa paume et prononça "Pointe-au-Nord". Mais sa baguette resta immobile. Une fois de plus.

Harry se releva, et lui tendit la main.  
\- Allez, viens. Il faut juste espérer être loin du territoire des acromentules.  
\- Il y a des acromentules ?

Harry soupira devant l'air effaré de Drago.  
\- Oui. Et il est possible qu'elles aient une vieille querelle à régler avec moi...

Drago gloussa. Ce n'était pas moqueur, c'était plus un rire amusé.  
\- Potter... Y'a t'il une seule créature du monde magique que tu ne te sois pas mise à dos ?

Le jeune homme se permit un sourire et répondit sur le même ton.  
\- Et bien je crois que les licornes et les centaures m'aiment bien.

Leurs regards amusés se croisèrent, et ils partagèrent un moment de complicité. Puis Harry soupira et lui tendit la main.  
\- Viens. Sortons de cette galère.

Drago saisit sa main et leurs doigts se nouèrent.  
Ils progressèrent lentement, en silence, main dans la main.

D'un coup, un bruit strident les fit sursauter et ils regardèrent autour d'eux, affolés. Il y eut des cris...

Harry essaya de se calmer et ferma les yeux.  
Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans son lit, dans la tour Gryffondor.  
Déstabilisé il regarda autour de lui.

Un cauchemar. Ça avait été juste un cauchemar.


	7. A une longueur de câble

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "CABLE" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Les câbles n'en finissaient pas de sortir de sa baguette alors qu'il lançait sans aucun répit des _Incarcerem_.

L'heure du face à face avec Voldemort approchait. Il était sur le champ de bataille, progressant difficilement. Chaque Mangemort qu'il croisait, il le ligotait, laissant aux Aurors présents le soin de transplaner pour les enfermer au fur et à mesure à Azkaban.

C'était Ron qui avait proposé cette stratégie, avec pour argument qu'en diminuant les combattants du côté de Voldemort, les choses seraient plus simples.  
Le jeune homme avait ajouté que les Mangemorts ne venaient pas en aide à leurs camarades blessés, et donc qu'ils auraient largement le temps de faire les allers et retours pour vider le champ de bataille petit à petit.

C'était comme écoper un lac avec une tasse, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. A chaque Mangemort ligoté et emmené, c'était un risque de moins qu'un de leurs amis ne prennent un sort dans le dos, en traître.

Aussi, Harry suivait la stratégie de Ron, qu'il avait approuvée avec enthousiasme.  
Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux. Ou que le champ de Bataille serait si... désorganisé. Bruyant.

Alors il lançait les _Incarcerem_ , en regardant les câbles sortir et s'enrouler presque paresseusement autour de ses victimes, les faisant chuter. Puis il s'approchait et d'un coup de pied les débarrassait de leurs baguettes pour éviter qu'ils ne se libèrent.

Et il recommençait. Encore et encore.

Au début il avait compté. Puis, au vingtième, il avait cessé, l'épuisement prenant le pas sur l'excitation de la bataille.

Il avait reçu quelques sorts, rien de très grave. Il avait une coupure à la joue, et une à la cuisse. Il avait reçu un _Doloris_ et avait encore les doigts qui fourmillaient.  
Mais il était vivant.

Son esprit se vidait, et un bref instant, il se demanda s'il y avait une limite à la taille des câbles que pouvait fournir sa baguette. Se trouverait -il à cours ? Ou pourrait-il continuer à ligoter encore et encore les Mangemorts ?

Son attention fut attiré par un Mangemort un peu à l'écart. Il n'était pas au cœur de la bataille, il se tenait juste en périphérie. Lorsque personne ne le regardait, il lançait lui aussi des _Incarcerem_. Sur son propre camp.

Sans cesser de prononcer le sort au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il changea légèrement de trajectoire pour aller vers cet étrange Mangemort qui semblait être de leur côté. Ça ne pouvait pas être Rogue, puisqu'il était en ce moment même près de Pomfresh à préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie. Il avait été décidé qu'il n'interviendrait que le plus tard possible pour que son rôle d'espion reste inconnu au maximum. Au cas où que la guerre ne prenne pas fin ce jour là...

Et il n'avait connaissance d'aucun autre espion.

La silhouette lui était vaguement familière. C'était un homme, mince. Grand. Il ne pouvait rien voir de plus sous le déguisement hideux.

Un autre _Incarcerem_. Une autre longueur de câble. Il s'approchait. Doucement.

Ils étaient arrivés presque face à face et il restait deux Mangemorts entre eux. Sans hésitations, il ligota celui qui lui tournait le dos, choisissant de faire confiance à l'étrange Mangemort pour le couvrir.

Effectivement, l'autre leva sa baguette et le câble en sortit, se précipitant sur le Mangemort qui levait sa baguette en direction de Harry.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, un bref instant. Ce fut suffisant pour que Harry comprenne et que son monde ne se renverse.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait reconnu. Puis, il lui tourna le dos, sans craintes.

Il aurait voulu lui dire d'être prudent. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait tourné le dos, volontairement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance.

Il lança un nouvel _Incarcerem_ , mais la lassitude s'était envolée. Il eut même l'impression que les câbles sortaient de sa baguette presque joyeusement.  
L'espoir gonflait son cœur, maintenant qu'il savait.

Il avait l'impression que le champ de bataille était moins fourni, et que le fracas des duels s'estompait légèrement.

Il jeta un autre _Incarcerem_ et sentit un choc dans son dos.  
Quelqu'un s'était collé à lui, dos contre dos.  
\- Potter ! Tu devrais être plus prudent...

Harry gloussa joyeusement.  
\- Malefoy ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu serais des nôtres !

Il gloussa à nouveau en lançant un autre sort alors qu'il entendit un "Stupide Gryffondor" marmonné d'un ton furieux.

Drago Malefoy lança un sort de son côté puis reprit la conversation, comme s'ils venaient de se croiser dans un couloir.  
\- Qui a eu cette brillante idée ? Toi ?

Harry sourit, amusé.  
\- Non. Ron.

Le grognement de Drago le fit rire, et il eut l'impression que plus il était joyeux, plus il y avait de câble qui se précipitait sur les Mangemorts pour les ligoter efficacement.

A eux deux, les jeunes hommes avaient dégagé un large cercle autour d'eux, laissant un nombre impressionnant de Mangemorts ligotés, prêts à être livrés à Azkaban.

D'un ton amusé, Drago reprit la parole.  
\- Vous en faites quoi, de ceux qui sont ligotés comme ça ?  
\- Azkaban. Il y a des Aurors sur place qui ont sécurisé la zone et les Détraqueurs ont été bannis.  
\- Ça me tue de le reconnaître mais c'est une super idée.

Ils avancèrent un peu, dos à dos, se couvrant mutuellement. Et ils reprirent leur ballet de câbles, échangeant quelques mots parfois.

Leur manège finit par attirer l'attention, et dans les deux camps tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait être ce Mangemort renégat qui venait en aide au Survivant...

Finalement, Voldemort fut en vue. La joie de Harry s'évapora immédiatement.  
\- C'est à mon tour de jouer, Malefoy. Sois prudent.  
\- Toi aussi, Potter. Débarrasse nous de lui.

Harry attrapa la main de Drago un bref instant, et la serra dans la sienne.  
\- Compte sur moi.

Harry avait la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Avant de rejoindre son combat final, il se tourna brièvement vers Drago.  
\- Enlève ton masque, montre qui tu es. Que tu sois libéré si... Si je ne m'en sors pas.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et lentement, la main de Drago monta jusqu'à son visage.  
Il arracha d'un geste le masque et la robe des Mangemorts, révélant son uniforme de Poudlard en dessous. Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Harry se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de sa bouche.

Drago sourit.  
\- Reviens vite.


End file.
